


A new journey and a new hope

by TrueLoveWhite



Category: Ever After High, Monster High, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Pokemon, etc... - Fandom, my little pony series
Genre: F/M, travel to mutiple worlds and universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveWhite/pseuds/TrueLoveWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If u wish for adventure dare to look inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new journey and a new hope

Once upon a time in a world far beyond imagination the world of Pokémon a 15 year beautiful old girl with dirty blond hair and blue eye tall and fit, her name Ash Ketchum (I'm ash) a hero pure of heart, the chosen one, a aura guardian, the sea king/ queen, and a Pokemon trainer but here is where her journey will end and a new will begin.  
I say determinedly, "Let's go finally ride the world from this great evil Storm ( pikachu) use thunderbolt and Mermilia (vaporeon) use aurora beam on him!"  
Then, one of the greats evils screamed, " I will return and you and your Pokémon, family, and friends will die!" with that he shot a glowing ball of black light.  
Before the ball of darkness could hit my starters and best friends I run in front of it. I got a flashback of the new and mewtwo incident. After the flashback I find myself floating in darkness til I feel light inside me begin to glow.  
Acreus and all other Pokemon and friends I ever encountered during my journey to become a Pokemon master. The place then became white with in a flash then pictures of my adventures began to float around the place.  
Just then arceus speaks," I must tell u something chosen one u have died." Everyone gasp and everyone began to cry. I saw the look of sadness inqall the legendaries' eyes and a few tears. After a few moments of sadness Ho-oh then says,"Don't cry everyone we have came to a know that we can't revive you with a cost this time and that cost is for 14 years you will not know who you really are but we will leave clues in the world you will live on til the day you can return time and space will freeze and know human but you will remember this when the time comes that you gain a new power good bye for now our hope and trainer."  
The day before high school begins just a another birthday just that I had to move to a new town. I overslept and find myself drenched in cold water. My sister then says," wake up sis grandmas making pancakes and we can't eat til you're there!"  
I then yell," I going to kill you these were my favorite Pajama's!" Then got dress in a pair of blue jeans, a red Pokemon shirt, red shoes. I brush my hair and put on my favorite red Pokemon cap. I run to the kitchen and devour the pancakes, drank some juice, and got a piece of birthday cake and ran to the living room to watch the Pokemon special on TV. But, then I notice that ash is a girl that looks like me and she had a vaporeon with her I yell to my family to come see this but as soon as they came the screen change but I tried to rewind itbut it was as if it never happened.  
Time skip to 7 o'clock I tell my parents I going to my mom I'm going out for a bit be back in a hour. I then grab my bike and rode in the woods to play the animals I been hanging out with all summer they range form bears to chipmunks. Then the weirdest thing happen i feel like the woods are calling me and then some of my animal friends (in the pokemon 4 ever movie kind of order) began to lead me around the forest so I left some ribbon on some trees just in case I get lost after they finish leading me to where ever. I find myself at a small cabin, I open the door and see a very large room with a screen with the globe and what looked like a Pokémon healing table.  
Just then I noticed a door a which I opened of course. I find my self in a all white room filled with Pokemon. Then arceus tells me what happened and gave me back my memories also he tells me my what journey lies ahead.  
To be continued


End file.
